Perhaps
by luciferwings
Summary: Alice&Edward son una feliz pareja, que comparten una misma vocación: La medicina. Estan a puertas de recibir al hijo de la directora del lugar ¿Qué puede cambiar en sus vidas esta simple llegada? {Todos HUMANOS}
1. Preview

**_Perhaps_**

Nota: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los manipulo, utilizo y todo ese asunto. Los hago sufrir aveces ... Culpen a mi mente retorcida por aquello.

*Este es un como decirlo... ¿'Preview'? ... puede ser. Se basa principalmente en Alice. Todo estara contado desde su punto de vista.

* * *

- Buenas noches, señoritas- dijo con un hermoso acento sureño.

- Buenas noches, ehhh...- dijo Rose, dando a entender que quer a conocer su nombre.

- Jasper- carraspeo - mi.. mi nombre es **Jasper**. ¿Ustedes? - preguntó a ambas, pero solo dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde yo me encontraba.

- Rosalie y ella - movi su barbilla en dirección hacía mi- es mi amiga, Alice.

- Alice... mucho gusto- respondió con ese acento que ya me tenía embobada. ¿O era producto del tequila?. En fin.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Perhaps_**

_Nota_: _Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa_ **Stephenie Meyer**_. Yo solo los manipulo, utilizo y todo ese asunto. Los hago sufrir aveces ... Culpen a mi mente retorcida por aquello._

*Primer capítulo. ¡Ah! *gritos*

* * *

Llamé a Rosalie pidiéndole que me acompañase a la tienda a comprar vestidos y luego, si podíamos, ir a algún bar.

- Cariño, ¿quieres ir conmigo?, ¿o es que acaso Emmett te tiene muy ocupada? - reí entre dientes.

- ¿Estás de broma? Ahora solo presta atención a su equipo de béisbol y todo ese asunto. Tú sabes. Lo que mas me sorprende es que no estés tu pegada a Edward, Al.

- ¿'Pegada'?. Ja - le respondí- Solo somos novios, bebé. Además yo no estoy todo el día en ... este... ejem. Tú sabes. Lo que mamita Rose hace a cada 5 minutos con papito Emmett... No creo que eso necesite mayor explicación - me burlé.

- ¡Que graciosa! ya, mejor me cambiare ropa, antes de que me arrepienta y no te acompañe a ningún sitio. Voy a tu depto, Alice, así que por favor...

- ¡Apúrate! - dijimos al unísono y cortamos en teléfono.

Me puse mi nuevo vestido, ya que lo ame. Fue una especie de amor a primera vista.

Apenas lo vi, pelee con una señora regordeta que ni siquiera podía metérselo en un brazo (no es que yo discrimine a la gente obesa, pero seamos sinceros. ¡No le cabía!), pero lo gané. Y maldición, estaba en oferta. Simple.

Y para que decir de la expresión de Rose, cuando logré quitar el vestido de las sucias manos de esa señora. Estaba boquiabierta, y no dejaba de mirarme como diciendo 'Estás realmente loca', pero yo la ignoré y lleve el vestido a la caja. Luego de pagar, me tomó del brazo, señalando que temía por mi integridad física, así que nos marchamos a casa.

Me maquille, cosa que tomo por lo menos media hora. Aplique base y rubor a mi rostro. Pinte mis labios, delineé mis ojos... Bueno, todo el proceso de maquillaje completo. Aunque como Edward me repetía siempre: 'Amor, no lo necesitas', yo insistía en que si. Tenía demasiadas imperfecciones, aunque me repitieran hasta el cansancio que no era así. Suspiré.

Me senté en el sillón y abrí una botella de mi agua mineral favorita .Empecé a beber pequeños sorbitos, hasta que sentí que tocaban la puerta. Me levanté y me lleve una hermosa sorpresa.

- ¿Qué hay, amor?, bueno mejor dicho, futura 'Señora Cullen' - dijo, simulando unas comillas con sus dedos.

- Voy de salida con Rose, cariño- le señalé a Edward.

- Bumpf!... que lástima. Pero bueno, yo venía a informarte sobre una fiesta que realizaran en el hospital. Te hable de... mmm..... ¿puedo pasar? - me miró, alzando las cejas.

- OH!, lo lamento. Obvio que puedes pasar- Me tomó por la cintura, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Posó sus hermosos labios sobre los míos, haciendo que el corazón me latiese de manera frenética. Tome su cabello para acercarlo más a mí, como si aquello fuese posible.

Empecé a besar sus mejillas, su mandíbula cuadrada, su perfumado cuello...

Me separe de él sonriendo, y comencé a acariciar su rostro, para luego frotar mi nariz con la suya.

- Bueno, y ¿de qué va eso de la 'fiesta'? - le pregunté

- ¡Ah, claro!... La fiesta… Será mañana con motivo de la bienvenida del hijo de María - me respondió. María era la directora del hospital en el que Edward y yo trabajábamos. Además de ser una gran amiga nuestra.

- Estoy segura de que será la revolución de hospital, sobre todo para Tanya - sonreí por pensar en como movería el trasero para atraer al nuevo doctor, y máxime si consideramos que es el hijo de la directora. Zorra.

Y lo decia con motivos. La conozco hace bastante tiempo, y podría decir que cada vez que ingresaba un nuevo doctor o lo que fuese, ella y su voluptuoso trasero se las ingeniaban para meterse a la cama de quien fuera, cosa que no me agradaba en lo más mínimo. Sumado a que era la prima de Edward, aunque el fuese cien por cien consciente de lo repugnante que era.

- No lo creo cariño, ya que por lo que escuche... eh si, parezco una vieja chismosa - ambos reímos - Por lo que escuche, él ya tiene novia -me espetó.

- ¿Crees que eso le importa? Incluso será mejor para ella: todo un reto. Ya la veo... Por suerte es tu prima, porque si intentaba seducirte, juro que le hubiese arrancado los ojos y las manos para que así se detuviese - Realmente Tanya era un fastidio. La odiaba.

- En primer lugar, no creo que cortándole las manos puedas detenerla - ante eso no había discusión. Estaba en lo cierto, por lo que yo asentí.- Y segundo, creo que ser primos no puede impedir nada. - concluyó, tratando de esconder su risa.

- ¿Si?, perfecto. Ve donde tu primita haber si puede darte lo que yo puedo. Y sabes... pensándolo bien, realmente tienes razón, no es para nada un impedimento. Es una zorra, lo cual quiere decir que nada la detiene - me crucé de brazos y le di la espalda.

- ¿celosa, amor? No seas tontita, Al. Sabes que a pesar de ser mi prima, no puedo ni menos quiero mirarla. Su historial me hace insoportable siquiera hablarle. Además, todo lo que tu me das- me tomó por la cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo- Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie puede - acercó su boca hacia mi cuello, el cual comenzó a besar- superarlo ni reemplazarlo. Te amo demasiado, Alice Brandon. Siempre seré tuyo.

- Lo mismo digo, Edward Cullen- me voltee y deposite cortos besos en sus labios, los cuales fueron interrumpidos por el timbre.

- Rose - susurré a través de sus labios. Me aparté con intención de abrir la puerta, pero él fue más rápido y llego antes que yo a abrirla.

Yo fui por atrás y comprobé que mis sospechas- que casi daba por sentado- eran ciertas. Rosalie apareció en la puerta con un hermoso vestido.

- Rose, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de largarte y desaparecer de mi vista por lo menos en unos años? Es que con Al queremos... bueno, queremos imitar a papi Em y mami Rose - y le sonrió con sorna.

Edward y Rosalie eran simplemente inseparables. Se conocían desde pequeños, por lo que ella siempre me hablaba de él. En un inicio pensé que eran novios, pero luego de saber que lo habían intentado y que simplemente no funcionó entre ambos; además 'loco amor' que presentaba mi amiga por Emmett, ya no tenía dudas.

Yo por mi parte, nunca sentí atracción hacia Edward, es más, ni siquiera hablábamos. Hasta que en una fiesta el declaró, en un no muy buen estado, que sentía cosas por mi, cosa que me sorprendió en demasía al saberlo. Así, de manera obvia, empezó el largo camino de '¿conozcámonos?', hasta que termine enamorada de él... De su entrega, de su capacidad para amar, de su comprensión, de su galantería, caballerosidad, compasión... No era perfecto a ojos ajenos quizás, pero para mí si lo era. Era la perfección que siempre soñé, y de la cual no quería alejarme. ¿Mejor que cuento de hadas, príncipe azul y castillo en la colina, no?

Nos dispusimos a salir, no sin que antes Edward tomara a Rose en volandas y la 'matará' a cosquillas... Eran dos personas increíblemente maduras, pero tenían sus 'arranques', que incluían gritos, risas y hasta patadas. Yo preferí no entrometerme, ya que siempre que lo hacía, terminaba yo siendo la víctima.

Y de los dos.

Fuimos a la tienda por vestidos, pero no encontré absolutamente nada que me gustase, o más bien, nada que ya no tuviese. Por lo que ya hastiadas, caminamos raudamente hacia un bar que se encontraba cerca.

Nos sentamos y lo primero que hicimos fue pedir tequila para ambas. Realmente necesitaba algo fuerte. Ok, necesitaba botellas y botellas de tequila.

Aun no podía asumir lo del matrimonio, y no es que estuviese insegura del amor de Edward, o que mis dudas se basarán en que el día anterior a la boda llegase a decir : 'lo lamento Edward, pero yo ya no te amo y quiero acabar con esta mierda de boda de una buena vez'. No era eso. Era simplemente que no sabía como demonios organizar la boda, y sumado a que la fecha estaba encima...

Pero no podía quejarme. Tenía el apoyo de la dulce Esme, que descrita en una palabra, era un sol. Al igual que mi mejor amiga y hermana, Rosalie Hale, quien era odiada por la mayoría de las personas, ya que pensaban que era insoportable y fría.

Yo podía decir que no. Ella se demostraba así por ser alguien a quien le habían arrancado su mayor sueño de las manos. Ser madre.

Habia abortado en el primer intento con Emmet… Ambos no han querido volver a tratar… Rose sobre todo. Esta dolida y teme por que vuelva a pasar, por ello, ahora cuentan con la ayuda de un equipo médico. Y yo de todo corazón, espero que puedan solucionar su problema.

- ¡Hey, Al!- dijo Rose, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones- Mira al frente, en la barra. Hay un chico... ¡que digo! Un bombón que no a quitado sus hermosos ojos de encima tuyo.

Yo con disimulo - de verdad- miré hacia donde mi amiga me había señalado, y allí lo vi. Realmente era atractivo.

Era alto y musculoso, aunque no abusaba de ellos. No era el típico adicto a los anabólicos. Su cabello era de color dorado, y lo llevaba desordenado, de modo que le daba un aspecto leonino. Iba vestido con un jersey que se ajustaba perfectamente a los contornos de su cuerpo, dándome una vista priviligeada de su contorneada figura.

Y sus ojos...cuando llegue a ellos no pude ahondar en más detalles, por que estaban posados fijamente en los míos. ¡Fregó mi análisis!

Me volteé algo avergonzada, y tomé mi tequila. Lo bebí al secó, para poder eliminar mi vergüenza y evitar que pudiese salir arrancando del lugar. Tequila de los mil demonios... Quemaba mi garganta.

Rosalie era cuento aparte... me miró y susurró: 'adelanta tu despedida de soltera'. Quise pensar que el alcohol ya había subido a mi cabeza, y que esto era solo parte de mi estúpida imaginación. Es decir, la mejor amiga de mi futuro esposo, Edward Cullen, me 'incitaba' a que me pusiera a charlar con un desconocido... o ¡que charlar!... ¡revolcarme con un desconocido! Y de pronto, su expresión cambió.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos en dirección hacía donde se encontraba el leoncito y la boca se curvó formando una perfecta 'O'. ¿Acabo de ponerle un 'sobrenombre'?.

Yo no quise voltearme a mirar, por supuesto. Solo me repetía mentalmente: 'Que no sea él, por favor, por favor...', y fue cuando escuche una voz masculina, y ¡Dios mío, qué voz! Y allí miré algo que, sinceramente, esperaba.

- Buenas noches señoritas- dijo con un hermoso acento sureño.

- Buenas noches... eh - dijo Rose dando a entender que quería conocer su nombre.

- Jasper- carraspeo - mi... mi nombre es Jasper. ¿Ustedes? - preguntó a ambas, pero solo dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde yo me encontraba

- Rosalie y ella - apunto con su barbilla en mi dirección- Ella es mi amiga Alice.

- Alice... mucho gusto - respondió con ese acento que ya me tenía embobada. ¿O era producto del tequila? En fin.

- El gusto es nuestro… Jasper- comentó Rose- Bueno- continuó, irguiéndose, atrayendo la atención de ambos. Por lo menos la mía estaba bastante… dispersa... – Debo retirarme… Mi novio me espera.

- Yo voy contigo. –le susurré.

- Al tú te puedes quedar. Además estábamos celebrando… ¿Por qué no continuas con él? –me señaló mi amiga, con malicia.

- Pero…

- No hay peros. Me llamas en un rato si quieres que te venga a buscar. Adiós, Al. – y salió casi corriendo del bar.

Se marcho, y sin dejarme decir nada. ¿Es que era tan difícil decir:'No, me voy contigo y punto'? Aunque tampoco hubiese podido decir nada, ya que al parecer, las palabras de quedaron atrapadas en el interior de mi garganta, sin tener la mínima intención de salir por mi boca.

- Al parecer tu amiga nos ha dejado solos- señalo. Bueno, aquí demuestra tener una inteligencia maravillosa.- ¿Puedo? – me miró, alzando sus cejas.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Puedo sentarme?- dijo con paciencia.

- ¡OH!, claro que puedes – y en ese instante, cuando paso por delante para sentarse donde antes se encontraba Rose, pude observar cuan maravilloso y jodidamente sexy era. ¡Qué demonios! Seguiré el consejo de mi amiga, y adelantare mi despedida de soltera.

Al parecer el efecto del tequila no se hizo esperar. ¿Qué me pasa? Es decir, yo no soy una zorra y me faltan menos de 2 meses para casarme con el ser más maravilloso que pisa la tierra. No podía hacerle esto. No.

- Bueno y ¿qué estabas tomando?- preguntó interrumpiendo a mi lado racional que lo único que quería era que saliese de ese maldito bar, y me refugiase en los brazos de mi prometido o los de Morfeo. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era válida en mi situación.

- Tequila- respondí. ¡Brillante, Brandon!

Levantó su mano, para atraer la atención de un camarero, el cual se dirigió enseguida a nuestra mesa. Cosa extraña considerando que el local estaba casi repleto.

- Señor Jasper- dijo el muchacho. ¿Señor? Nota mental. Debía preguntarle el motivo de esa distinción luego.

- Un tequila para la señorita y para mi… lo mismo.

- Enseguida traeré sus tragos, señor.- se alejó a pasos torpes de la mesa, confirmando el obvio nerviosismo por dirigirle la palabra a mi acompañante.

- ¿Señor? –le pregunté, enarcando una ceja. 'Eres una confianzuda, eso eres', decía una vocecita en mi interior.

- Soy el hijo del dueño de este local – suspiró- Por eso soy tratado con 'respeto', en este lugar

- ¿Hijo del dueño? Pfff... es genial. Quiero decir, obtener tragos de manera gratuita y buena atención debe de ser bueno. Aunque yo no beba demasiado, creo debe tener su gracia esto

- Ajá- respondió. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Es que acaso no podía siquiera salir una frase de mi boca, sin que pareciera una completa idiota?

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías aquí? – dude en responder, por lo que el se apresuro en agregar : - Disculpa el atrevimiento, es solo que no se… Supongo que trato de entablar conversación contigo y no parecer un idiota en el intento. Aunque, ¿sabes qué? Creo que mi intento es ridículo- me sonrió ¡Y qué sonrisa! Si seguía encontrándole virtudes, ya no tendría tanta fuerza de voluntad y me lanzaría a sus brazos.

Si, definitivamente soy una zorra. Así me quejaba de Tanya… ¡Qué vergüenza!

* * *

Opiniones, sugerencias, tomates (o_o) : Cajita verde ;D


	3. Chapter 2

_Nota_: _Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa_ **Stephenie Meyer**_. Yo solo los manipulo, utilizo y todo ese asunto. Los hago sufrir aveces ... Culpen a mi mente retorcida por aquello._

*Nota de la autora al final :) *

* * *

- Bueno… Decidí venir a tomar un trago con mi amiga porque - ¿Sería buena idea mencionar lo de mi compromiso e imponer los límites entre ambos, para que si mi fuerza de voluntad llegase a flaquear, por lo menos el me frenara? No. Creo que esta noche me arriesgare- bueno, era una salida de chicas… no lo se.

- Aquí tiene señor. Un tequila para la señorita- lo puso frente a mi- y uno para usted. Que lo disfruten.

- Gracias Robert- señaló mi acompañante.

-¿Desea algo más, señor?- tanta cosa de 'señor', terminaría haciendo que me riese fuertemente. Aunque en ese instante no lo hice. Podría estar borracha, pero siempre 'digna'.

Como dice Rosalie: 'Digna hasta el final'.

- No gracias, con esto es suficiente. Te puedes retirar.

Luego la charla se baso principalmente en que música nos gustaba, nuestros colores favoritos y lugares que nos gustaría visitar. ¿En verdad parecíamos adolescentes de 17 años?

Miré mi reloj, y me percaté de lo tarde que era. Patrañas… Daba exactamente igual la hora, pero mi mente buscaba una excusa para ir y hablar por teléfono.

- Me disculpas. Debo ir al tocador- sonreí con coquetería.

- Adelante señorita.- se puso de pie, y me ayudó a imitar su acto. ¡Jodido Jasper! Caballero, educado…. ¡Brandon contrólate!

Me dirigí casi corriendo al baño, aunque con temor. Evite a toda costa tropezar, ya que si bien mi sentido del equilibrio era perfecto - aunque llevase unos tacos enormes- algo de esto falla cuando llevas algunas copas de más en tu organismo. Es algo difícil aplicar la misma regla

Abrí la tapa de mi celular, buscando con urgencia el número. Contestó al 3º timbrazo.

- ¿Al? ¡¿Cómo está tu noche?!- preguntó riéndose mi 'Querida amiga', pensé con sarcasmo en mi fuero interno.

- No le veo lo gracioso, Rose. Edward debe estar preocupado por mi y yo estoy bebiendo con un tipo completamente desconocido. ¡No se absolutamente nada de él!- Mi mente se preguntaba si llegaba a ser un psicópata o conocía a Edward… deseche la segunda, ya que si no lo conocía Rose, era imposible que el lo hiciera.

- Bueno… yo tengo una solución a tu tormento, bebé- dijo- Ve y conócelo. Es tan simple…

- ¿Estás…? ¡Me casare en unas semanas Rose! Y…

- Cálmate ¿OK?- espero hasta que empecé a regularizar mi respiración. -¿Ya?

- Estoy calmada- le aseguré.

- Solo escucha y haz lo que YO te diga, pequeño duendecillo.- me regaño- Irás a donde sea que este ese tal Jasper, lo conocerás-tosió luego de decirlo. No necesitaba hacerlo, ya que sabía con exactitud a lo que se estaba refiriendo- Yo te cubriré, pero prométeme que mañana vendrás corriendo a mi departamento. ¡Por una vez en tu vida diviértete y relájate! - y me cortó.

Intente volver a llamarla, pero había apagado su celular. Luego de cavilar por unos instantes sobre lo que debía hacer, tomé mi celular y marqué el botón de apagado.

Le haría caso a Rosalie… aunque me arrepintiese luego.

Observe mis manos y, ¡bendita seas, Rose! Mi anillo no estaba en su lugar. Ella me había sugerido que me lo quitase porque temía que se me perdiese.

Me cuestioné seriamente si es que ella no había planeado esta noche para mí.

Llegue al lado de Jasper y me senté. La música repentinamente cambió, y pusieron una canción que siempre me hacia reír.

- ¿Quieres… bailar?- comentó

- eh... si, obvio- le respondí

Ya cuando estábamos en la pista, empezamos a bailar.

- ¿De qué te ríes? - me cuestionó, sonriendo también.

- Es solo que esta canción me da mucha gracia… - continúe riendo.

- ¿'La loba'?- cuestionó- Es bastante… bastante sexy- me confirmo. Sus ojos reflejaban lujuria.

- ¿Tu crees? - le pregunte acercándome mas a su cuerpo. Tomé mi cabello y comencé a jugar con el.

Mordí mi labio y le sonreí con malicia.

- Aunque depende mucho de quien la baile… Si eres tú, definitivamente es sexy- me tomó por la cintura y me acerco con brusquedad hacia él, aunque sin perder lo delicado. Era una mezcla que costaba descifrar.

Continuamos bailando por un buen rato. Moviéndonos al compás de la música, y yo… yo observaba como una boba lo sensual que era Jasper.

Luego la música cambió.

''Me estas tentando

Hace rato que te ando velando

Oh oh…

Tu cuerpo rozándome eh eh…

Estas excitándome eh eh…''

Nuestros rostros se acercaron y sucedió que esperaba. Y siendo sincera, también era lo que ansiaba.

''Que violento

Cuando te pegas a mi cuerpo lento(estoy mirándote desde hace rato...)

Cuando suspiras y me das de tu aliento oh oh…

No te miento oh oh… (Tu sabe')

Que sediento oh oh…

Me siento oh oh…''

Nuestros labios se juntaron. Se movía a un vaivén exquisito. Su lengua pidió permiso para ingresar a mi boca. Permiso que le concedí con facilidad.

Sus manos ansiosas me apegaron más a su cuerpo, haciendo posible una distancia nula entre nosotros.

Nos separamos para respirar, y allí fue cuando vi en sus ojos algo más. Sus ojos me transmitían una emoción que nunca había sentido. Y que tampoco podía explicar.

- Aquí no- fui capaz de responder. ¿Aquí no? ¿Acaso quería un motel? Estaba cruzando los límites de mi cordura. Aunque poco me importaba.

- Estoy… - su respiración era entrecortada. Aunque llegados a este punto, ambos nos encontrábamos en igualdad de condiciones- estoy de acuerdo. Ya se cual será el lugar adecuado.

Dejo que me acercara a la mesa en la que estábamos para que tomase mi cartera, y luego, me arrastró fuera del local rápidamente. No paró hasta que llegamos a la salida.

- Vamos a mi auto y larguémonos de aquí- me costó trabajo avanzar, pero el me ayudó a hacerlo.

Llegamos a su auto, y me subió al asiento del copiloto. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

- ¿Adónde vamos?- pregunté, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Nos dirigimos a mi departamento…- me miró, como preguntando si estaba bien que fuésemos hacia allí. Yo no hice más que mirarlo.

Llegamos rápidamente a su apartamento. Se bajo corriendo, y aproveche el momento para mirarme al espejo. Estaba bien. Presentable.

Nos subimos al ascensor y no nos dirigimos ni la mirada. Era un silencio incomodo. Temí por mí. Temí que mi cordura regresase, y yo saliese corriendo de allí.

- Ya estamos… A-aquí es- dijo nervioso. Era tan dulce. 'Brandon….' Y apareció la vocecita.

Entramos, y lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a un sofá para dejar mi cartera. No lo sentí venir.

- Alice…- susurró en mi oído. Luego me volteó, para que me encontrase con su mirada. Allí todo se fue al suelo. Desde mi concentración hasta mi fuerza de voluntad. Al tenerlo frente a mí, no quedaba nada más por hacer.

Su mano me acercó a su rostro para que luego sus labios se apoderaran, con fiereza y deseo, de los míos. Aunque sus caricias contrarrestaran aquello. Sus dedos, que ahora acariciaban y hacían figuras por mi espalda, eran dulces y tiernos. Resultando ser un complemento perfecto.

En ese instante su boca se olvido de la mía, para trazar un camino desde mi clavícula hasta mi cuello. Fue un trazo que realizo de ida y vuelta varias veces, mientras mis manos se apoderaban de su cabello para ayudarle con su cometido.

Nuestra respiración era entrecortada. Mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Mi mente era completamente presa del deseo y la pasión, los cuales me tiraban con fuerza hacía sus ojos. No había control en nuestras caricias.

Levanté su cara, para dejarla a la altura de la mía. Allí choque mis labios con los suyos, porque… ansiaba tenerlos con los míos. Se había echo una tortura.

Me empujó hacía la pared, y me tomó por la cintura. Yo rodeé mis piernas alrededor de la suya. En ese instante nos miramos. Podrían haber pasado horas sin que yo lo hubiese notado.

El me miraba avergonzado, como pidiéndome permiso para algo. No hicieron falta palabras. Ya estaba todo permitido.

Sus manos se posaron en el inició de mis hombros, y bajaron los tirantes de mi vestido. Lo bajo hasta mi cintura, y allí cuando termino, sus ojos solo destilaban deseo, al igual que los míos. Supuse.

- Eres preciosa-musitó.

Yo no hice más que sonrojarme. Trate de subir mi vestido, pero el me detuvo. Arrojo mis manos al inicio de su jersey, haciendo que se lo subiera. Lo quité de un tirón, y me permití observar al igual que él lo hizo conmigo.

- Tu no te quedas atrás- le dije, con una nota de arrogancia. Con eso, logré se escapara una risa nerviosa de sus labios.

Comencé a besar su pecho, haciendo que se escapase un gemido de sus labios, lo cual me hizo reír. Bese varias veces, hasta el cansancio. Su piel destilaba u sabor exquisito.

Me levantó, y me arrastró hacia el sofá. Me deposito con dulzura, como si fuese una pieza de porcelana que debes cuidar ante todo, ya que es demasiado sensible.

Mi vestido estaba hasta la mitad, por lo que considere injusto que el se me adelantara, así que mis manos se fueron directamente hacía el inició de sus pantalones. No alcancé a quitar ni el primero de sus botones, ya que sus manos me frenaron en seco. Sujetaron mis muñecas para evitar que continuase con mi 'tarea'.

- Detente-me ordeno, tomándome por la cintura.-Aun queda mucho, Alice… No te precipites- '¿Qué no me precipite?'… ¿Qué esperaba?

Acercó sus manos hacía mi espalda, para quitar mi sostén. Los sacó con mucho cuidado, para luego lanzarlos de manera rápida. Luego, comenzó a repartir masajes por mis pechos. Si en ese instante no me encontraba excitada, ahora si que lo estaba.

Sus labios volvieron a adueñarse con altanería de los míos. Reclamándolos como suyos. Y definitivamente en ese instante lo eran.

- Jas…- musité entre sus labios. Estaba en éxtasis.

Me sorprendió lo que hizo, aunque no por eso fue algo malo. Su boca bajo y se adueño de uno de mis pechos. Mordisqueo, lamió y besó mis pechos por varios segundos. Mientras su mano bajó decidida hasta mi entrepierna, quitando de un tirón mi tanguita negra Yo estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando… Dejándome llevar por el placer. A esas alturas, ya ni podía pensar.

Nunca se me paso por la mente que está noche terminaría así. Un completo desconocido haciéndome feliz de una manera gloriosa. Como nunca pensé que lo harían.

Luego, adentró uno de sus dedos a mi intimidad. Y fue cuando llegue y toqué el cielo. Lo metió y sacó varias veces, para luego agregar un dedo más.

Lo hacía de manera lenta y tortuosa. Yo me arqueé y gemí de placer.

-Oh Dios- este hombre si que era un Dios.

Sacó sus dedos lentamente, y yo, no se como, aproveche para bajar sus pantalones. No me frenó, como supuse.

Me encontré con una gran sorpresa, que a la vez me provocó satisfacción. 'Aquí no era la única excitada', dije en mi fuero interno.

Lo volteé para dejarlo sobre el sofá, mientras yo me subía a horcajadas sobre él. Deje libre su miembro, para que luego se adentrara en mí.

Me tomó por la cintura, y el fue quien llevo el ritmo de mis movimientos. En un inició fueron lentos.

-Más...m-á…s...- le dije. ¿No podía formar una frase completa? Aunque no fue molestia, ya que el lo entendió.

Comenzó a moverme de manera rápida sobre él y yo no hacía más que gemir.

Allí no existían más que gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas. Me aproximé a su boca, la cual bese con frenesí. Su aliento era exquisito. Me bañaba y me dejaba embobada. Era una mezcla entre tabaco, tequila y menta. El cielo, en pocas palabras.

# ~ #

'Dolor'. Eso era lo que sentía en mi cabeza. Era tan fuerte.

Abrí los ojos parpadeando varias veces.

Me volteé y allí estaba.

Sus cabellos rubios se encontraban desordenados y su rostro mostraba paz, dándole un aura dulce. Al quedarme viendo su rostro, las imágenes de lo ocurrido perforaron con fuerza en mi mente. Era una mezcla entre gemidos, caricias, su aliento, su mirada… Y con ello, volví a la realidad.

Me traté de levantar sigilosamente, y lo conseguí. Recogí mis ropas, que se encontraban esparcidas por el lugar. Me dirigí rápidamente al baño, para mirarme al espejo.

Un desastre. Estaba echa un completo y absoluto desastre. Mi pelo estaba revuelto y mis labios estaban rojos.

Lavé mi cara, tratando de evitar hacer el más mínimo ruido. Me vestí, para luego tratar de aplanar mi vestido. Y con mi cabello… Bueno, preferí rendirme. La lucha contra 'arreglar' la maraña en que se había convertido, ya estaba perdida.

Salí, y me lo encontré aún dormido. Se veía tan pacífico…

Corrí y abrí la puerta. La cerré lentamente, llevándome la imagen de Jasper grabada con fuego en mis pensamientos, provocando que me dieran unas ganas locas de llorar y gritar.

Lo primero que hice, fuera de su departamento fue revisar mi celular. Tenía varios mensajes. De los cuales 3 eran de Edward.

El primero:

'' ¿Dónde estás? Espero que Rose no te haya llevado por el mal camino. Ya te extraño''

Me provocó tal nudo en la garganta, que casi me dan ganas de lanzarme al suelo y llorar.

El segundo:

'' ¿Te quedaste en casa de Rose? Debiste haberme avisado. Yo iré al trabajo ahora. Llámame en cuanto llegues a casa''

El tercero:

'' María dijo que te necesitaba… ¿Porqué no me devuelves el llamado? Te quiero''

Los otros mensajes mostraban las llamadas perdidas de Edward.

¿Qué mierda se supone qué hice? Quería llorar y que me tragara la tierra. Sería una maldita cobarde. Además de ser una sucia perra.

Tomé un taxi, y el chofer no hizo nada más que mirarme todo el trayecto.

-¿Señorita, se encuentra bien?- me preguntó con preocupación.

- Métase en sus asuntos- le respondí. ¡Bravo! Ahora resulta que también soy una mal educada.

El chofer se volteó y solo me preguntó adonde nos dirigíamos. Yo le señale la dirección del apartamento de Rosalie.

- Jodida duendecillo- me dijo mi amiga, cuando entraba.- ¿Cómo estuvo lo de anoche?- pregunto, ansiosa.

- Te matare… o no. Primero me suicidare y luego te matare. Cosa imposible pero bueno… Debo morir yo antes. Debo sufrir, ya que me lo merezco. - grité- ¿Cómo se supone que vuelva a mirarlo?, ¿Cómo se supone qu…?

- ¡Relájate! Solo debes decir que fuimos a beber, que te quedaste en mi casa porque te sentías demasiado ebria para volver con él. Tómalo como despedida de soltera y ya…- dijo, riendo.- Y… ¿qué hicieron?

- No quiero hablar de eso- repuse enfadada. ¿Cómo podía tomárselo tan a la ligera?

- ¡Maldita seas!... Hey no te enfades… Además será mejor que te duches. Y que olvides esta noche… Sumado a que en tu vida volverás a verle… Solo tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo? Tú amas a Edward, él te ama a ti. Eso importa. El resto es una porquería

- Tienes razón. Será mejor que vaya a la ducha- le respondí.

Fui corriendo hacía el baño, y me quité la ropa de un tirón. Estaba impregnada con el aroma de Jasper. De sus manos, su cuerpo… En ese momento, fue cuando corrí a trompicones en dirección a la taza del baño donde deposité todas mis entrañas.

Estaba asqueada. Por el alcohol y por mi misma. Sobre todo por mi misma.

Pronto me casaría y tuve la desfachatez de engañar al hombre más maravilloso que pisaba la jodida tierra. Lo engañe producto del alcohol y de mi maldita calentura. No podía ni debía culpar a Rose por absolutamente nada

Yo me había acostado con alguien al que con suerte le conocía el nombre. Quizás si no se me hubiese ocurrido salir, quizás si Edward me hubiese detenido… Todo estaría en la normalidad. Pero ahora me daba cuenta que la vida lo se basa en un 'quizás'.Simplemente se basa en los hechos, y en lo cruel de la misma. En lo cruel de afrontar tus errores y asumirlos como tales. ¿Pero existe alguna posibilidad de remediarlos? ¿Existe la huida, quizás?

* * *

Suavecito el lemmon.. Ademas que es el primero que escribo :$ !

Niñas, mi pais fue sacudido por un terremoto y tsunami (Donde yo vivo, fue asi. Pero el agua no llego a mi casa, tuve suerte... ), y por ello, no he podido publicar nada. Recien llegue a mi casa, porque el temblorcito este 77 me pillo en otra ciudad, dejandome imposibilitada para viajar D: pero bueno... Solo decir que estoy bien & que ahora sere mas responsable con mis actualizaciones ;)

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo & si hay algo malo, solo diganlo... ya saben...

Cajita verde te escucha ;D (bueno, te lee... en el caso, es lo mismo *0* )


	4. Chapter 3

_Nota_: _Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa_ **Stephenie Meyer**_. Yo solo los manipulo, utilizo y todo ese asunto. Los hago sufrir aveces ... Culpen a mi mente retorcida por aquello._

* * *

¿**A**rrepentida?

Me enjuague la boca, y trabaje en eso por algunos segundos. Luego, regrese a la ducha y abrí la llave y moje mis cabellos. Allí enjabone mi cuerpo completamente, y a la vez, recordando cada caricia de Jasper por las partes donde llevaba el jabón…

¡Todo apestaba! Mi mente se rechazaba a creer que hubiese olvidado que yo estaba enamorada y que debía olvidar lo sucedido. Me sentía tan repugnante que la idea de volver a ver a Edward a los ojos, me provocaba ir corriendo nuevamente a la taza del baño y vomitar. Solo por asco.

Salí lentamente de la ducha, y regrese a mirarme en el espejo. Mi rostro estaba horrendo.

Tenía unas grandes ojeras, y mi cara… estaba demacrada. No creo que fuese producto del alcohol.

Fui a la pieza de Rose, donde encontré ropa mía. Siempre dejaba algunas prendas para no tener que llevar cuando iba a su departamento. Me las vestí rápidamente, y me demore algo más en maquillarme y tratar de tapar las cenizas de lo sucedido anoche. Limpiar huellas…

Y fue peor. Peor porque me dio tiempo de pensar y reflexionar en lo que me acababa de suceder.

No tenía derecho a hacerle eso a Edward. De solo pensar en su nombre, me provocaba un dolor fuerte en el pecho.

Como conclusión:

Fue una locura que tuvo final obvio.

_**Una tortura**_.

En pocas palabras, una tortura. Una tortura que se cobrara mayor justicia cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarme a ella. Cuando lo vea, cuando no sea capaz de volver a besarle si quiera porque la culpa no me permitirá acercarme.

Apenas terminé de maquillarme, fui en dirección a la cocina de Rose, donde ella se encontraba tomando un café, y con uno a su lado, obviamente para mi.

- Me - tomé un sorbo de café- voy-y otro- Estoy atrasada… - finalicé dejando la taza sobre la mesa, y acercándome a Rose. Besé su cabello y le dije- Adiós.

Espere el ascensor, y a penas llegue abajo, tomé un taxi. Esta vez si fui más 'amable'.

Llegue al hospital, y ni me digne a dirigirle la mirada a nadie, y menos a la secretaria. Sólo espere a que me entregasen las fichas, para así poder ver que pacientes tenía hoy. Me fui viendo las hojas, hasta que llegue a mi oficina. Colgué mi cartera y tomé mi delantal.

'_Doctora Alice Brandon__._

_**Psicóloga**__'_

Me llenaba de orgullo ver esa distinción. Aunque esa alegría no llego a mi rostro.

En este momento estaba tocando fondo… La culpa era mayor que todo lo que pudiese pasarme.

Cuando iba a verificar pacientes, siento que tocan la puerta.

- Amor- me miró con tal intensidad, que casi caigo flácida ¿En qué demonios pensé anoche?

- ¡Hey!- le salude. Entrelazamos nuestras manos, y el volteó el dorso de mi mano para dejarla contra su mejilla; para luego cerrar sus ojos sin decir nada. Esa maldita cursilería, como le llamaba, me tenía atada de pies y manos, sin escapatoria. Y no es que me quejara.

- ¿No has pensado qué falta algo? - dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

Yo no entendía a que se refería, y por ello, le hice saber de mi 'duda'

- ¿Qué falta según tú?- le dije, sonriendo.

- Esto- respondió. Me abrazó y me besó tiernamente. Era tan perfecto tocar sus labios, por lo que mi respiración se hizo entrecortada de un segundo a otro.

Luego, el se apartó sonriendo. - Creo que debo irme...- rozó mi mejilla con sus labios, mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba mi cuello.- Aunque debo pedirte una explicación antes… ¿Porqué no me llamaste? - se apartó, con el seño fruncido de manera graciosa. Me tensé ante la pregunta… No tenía idea que iba a responder.

- Este… yo… - dije pestañeando varias veces ¿Es qué era tan difícil ocultar mi nerviosismo?

- Tranquila… Si Rose me aclaró todo- dijo esbozando esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba. - No deberías beber tanto, y menos tequila- suspiró- Recuerda que hoy estamos de fiesta- me recordó.

- Deberás… - ¡Estos cambios de ánimo terminarían comigo! Me daría un ataque…

- Se supone que iremos con Em y Rose… quienes ya se encargaron de la vestimenta- dijo estremeciéndose- ¡Me enferma que se encarguen de mi! ¡Cómo si fuese un niño!- dijo gruñendo.

- Amor... lo hacen con buenas intenciones- dije riendo- No entiendo por que te quejas.

- Pfff..... lo que tu digas… Me debo ir a trabajar. Hoy será un día largo… Ya que este fin de semana no hago turnos- dijo con una gran sonrisa-Así que después de la fiesta tú y yo podríamos... tú sabes- dijo mirándome con picardía

-Edward, no estoy muy segura de ir… Estoy algo cansada. Pero con gusto aceptaría tu segunda propuesta…

- Sería mejor que aceptaras la primera. Sabes como se pone María cuando le hacemos un desaire, y peor será si es referido a su 'hijito'- dijo Edward.

#*

El día se paso de manera borrosa e increíblemente rápido. Terminé temprano con mis pacientes, y me marché a casa pronto, donde caí desparramada sobre mi cama.

Quité mis zapatos, y los lancé lo más lejos posible. Caí rendida ante el sueño… Era su esclava.

Lo único que recuerdo de mi sueño, era el haber visto unos ojos de un profundo verde, que me llamaban con premura. Me ansiaban y yo igual a ellos… ¿A quién pertenecían?

Desperté sobresaltada, con la compañía del desastre que constituía mi cama y… mi mente ¿Qué hacia soñando con Jasper? ¿Por qué demonios no podía olvidar lo sucedido? Me prometí a mi misma hacerlo, porque no tenía que involucrarse en mi vida. Debía desaparecer rápidamente. Porque todo en este mundo resulta ser temporal y pasajero…. ¿Por qué no corría la misma regla con él? ¿Por qué debía quedarse grabado a fuego en mis recuerdos? ¿Por qué solo podía ver esa imagen de él, descansando en paz?

Desesperadamente buscaba una respuesta a mis preguntas o que borrasen y cortasen de raíz todos los recuerdos que me llevarán a él. Por Edward, por nuestra relación, por nuestro amor y por mí. Debía evitar que arruinase lo que por años había construido: Mi felicidad.

Salté de mi cama, y me tambaleé por mi 'acrobacia', casi cayendo. Luego, me fui al baño, para darme un baño de tina. Tenía tiempo por lo que aproveche.

Sumergí mi cabeza en el agua, y no pensé en nada más. Quería relajarme para afrontar lo que se venía. La dichosa fiesta.

No negaré que deseaba conocer el objeto de orgullo de mi querida María, y por ellos asistía a la fiesta. Aunque también influía el hecho de que quería seguir viva. Si no iba, me mataría.

Deje que pasaran unos cuantos minutos, para luego salir de la tina arropada por una bata. Me vestí y maquillé lentamente.

- No está mal- repuse cuando me observé en el espejo. Realmente me quedaba excelente, ya que acentuaba mi figura al máximo.

Al contrario de Rose, yo casi parecía un fideo; pero este vestido acentuaba mi figura al máximo. Si que sacaba provecho al dichoso fideito.

Nota mental: Debía darle las gracias a mi dulce amiga.

Espere a que Edward llegase, y así lo hizo. Parecía que ambos estábamos cronometrados, unidos de tal manera que los tiempos nos calzaban a la perfección.

Se veía… ¿deslumbrante? Si. Probablemente ese era el adjetivo más indicado para describir al milagro que actualmente adoraba con mis ojos y mis pensamientos.

Llegamos a eso de las diez y media, y la fiesta recién había empezado. Estaba repleta por gente del personal, y otros cuyo rostro no reconocí. Supuse que serían amigos de María. Y nosotros fuimos a saludar a Rose que se veía estupenda; parecía una modelo de pasarela, acompañada de su novio, Emmett McCarthy , quién bueno… parecía uno de esos modelos de ropa deportiva, interior o alguna marca de perfume.

Músculo, músculo y bueno, una maldita mirada seductora.

Eran la jodida pareja perfecta. La Barbie y el Kent; en mi caso sería: Un dios griego y un fideo, que por lo demás, si sabía ocupar de buena manera un vestido. Mi autoestima no era baja, que conste.

Preguntamos por el doctor nuevo, pero ellos tenían menos idea que nosotros. Habían llegado sólo unos cuantos minutos antes, por lo que decepcionada, comencé a pasar mi mirada por la estancia.

Había un pequeño escenario donde había música en vivo. Las mesas estaban ordenadas cual si fuera un matrimonio. Se me hizo difícil entender cual era el motivo de tal alboroto por el hijo de María, aunque Edward me explicó que era una 'excelencia' para el mundo de la medicina, y que su madre deseaba darle una bienvenida con 'bombos y platillos'. Y siendo sincera, para la cantidad de dinero que manejaban, esto era absolutamente nada.

Empezamos a charlar animadamente, y ya pasado un rato la música se cortó de sopetón, haciendo que todos volteásemos a observar el escenario, para así, descubrir el origen de esa situación.

Estaban María de pie junto al micrófono, y un joven la escoltaba. Era alto, con cabellos rubios algo alborotados y su cara se me hizo difícil de vislumbrar porque su mano derecha estaba sobre su rostro, como queriendo decir:' ¿En qué me metí?'

Me asombré bastante al observar que su traje tenía la misma tonalidad mostaza que el de mi prometido. Aunque mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando apartó la mano de su rostro.

- Buenas noches mis queridos amigos y amigas-saludó María- Quiero presentarles al motivo de está ''_celebración_''- hizo comillas en el aire- y al mayor de mis orgullos. Como ustedes saben el es mi único hijo, el cual se viene a trabajar con su querida madre- sonrió- Les presentó a Jasper Hale-Allí comenzaron los aplausos.

_*~~*_

_E__staba feliz por la noticia. Por mí y por ambos. Sería una gran oportunidad para mi pequeña, aunque alegara que no estaba de acuerdo con trabajar en un hospital donde la directora era su suegra. Consideraba que la podrían llegar a mirar 'mal'._

_Aparqué fuera de nuestro hogar... Reconstruiría nuestra relación a como de lugar. Acabaría con el témpano de hielo que aparentaba ser, acabaría con esta enorme muralla impuesta por ambos, acabaría con nuestra mala suerte. La amaba demasiado como para dejar que el tiempo y la rutina terminaran por acabar nuestra relación._

_Bajé lo mas cuidadosamente el hermoso ramo de flores que había comprado. Girasoles, sus favoritos. Aun recordaba como me dio a conocer aquello._

_**- ¿Estás segura? - le volví a preguntar por tercera vez. - ¿Un girasol, es lo que quieres?**__**, ¿nada de rosas o cosas por el estilo?**_

_**- Jasper, si son... son mis fav-favoritas- me sorprendió ver que escondía su rostro bajo su pelo, por lo que tome su mentón, alzando su vista.**_

_**- ¿Qué sucede?**_

_**- Es solo que bue-bueno, esas flores me recuerdan... me recuerdan a ti- No creí escucharlo. Se me hizo tal nudo en la garganta que no me permitió emitir juicio alguno. Mi pequeña me recordaba con unas flores.- Me recuerdan a tus ojos... por eso son mis favoritas.-Se detuvo en un segundo, como si lo que había dicho hubiese revelado demasiada información.**_

_**Posiblemente lo hubiese hecho y yo no lo habría notado. Mi mente estaba a mil años luz, mientras mi corazón estaba hinchado a tal punto, que me cuestioné seriamente si existía alguna posibilidad de que saliera de su lugar.**_

_Busqué las llaves en mis bolsillos, y entré a la casa. Allí estaba por quien respiraba. Al verla sentí esperanza. Esperanza por que ambos pudiésemos superar cualquier problema, pero juntos. Sin que nadie llegase separarnos._

_-Jasper-me saludó. Me sentí tal culpable cuando no me miró. Me había transformado en un ogro, un temprano de hielo... Mi obsesión con mi trabajo, me alejo de lo más importante en mi vida. Bella._

_Juro que la amo, a pesar de que pudiese ser un imbécil. Ahora con la posibilidad de trabajo, esperaba que todo cambiase. Obviamente tenia que poner de mi parte... La relación esta constituida por dos entes, que pueden transformarse en uno. Pero esa unidad necesita ser cuidada, y aun sigue estando dividida en dos. _

_Si una de las dos falla, por más mínimo que aparente ser su error, debe tratar de enmendarlo pronto antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Aunque muchos piensen que no me importe, ella... Simplemente ella era capaz de hacerme trisas si se iba, porque esta tan dentro de mi. Incrustada como miles de trocitos de hielo. Firmes y que si llegan a quitarlos, me provocarían un gran dolor físico. De solo pensarlo, el corazón se me contrae._

_Ella... la que despertó en mí, cosas que no pensé sentir jamás. La que saco el lado protector que nunca pensé tener. Ella..._

_-#-_

_Intenté por todos los medios llegar a una solución. Eso no fue lo único que hice por recuperarla... Pero ya no quedaba nada. Ella estaba empeñada tratando de convencerme de que nuestro amor había muerto, que la magia simplemente acabo, que lo bueno debía terminar algún día._

_Yo no deseaba acabar con los nuestro. Le exigí con demasía que intentáramos continuar, y le prometí que pondría de de mi parte. Pero las cosas continuaban igual. Todo se tornaba cada vez más frío; siendo nuestro contacto prácticamente, nulo._

_Nuestra rutina era la sgte: Por las mañanas, existía el típico 'buenos días', y punto. Al llegar en la noche, estaba muerto y no tenia intenciones de conversar, por lo que simplemente, no hablábamos. Lo único que nunca acabaría serían nuestros besos de buenas noches._

_De no ser por eso ya hubiese muerto. Vivir un día sin probar una pequeña gota del manantial de sus labios era como perder el aire, aunque mi amor no era egoísta. Si ella quería que las cosas funcionaran así, yo lo aceptaría. Además tenía el consuelo de que nuestras vidas eran largas, y que aun podíamos darnos otra oportunidad. Esa era mi esperanza de vida, a pesar de que me sintiese solo, y vació, porque Bella tenía todo lo mío. De hecho, ya nada era mío. Ahora ella podía reclamar todo como suyo, porque le pertenecía._

_Llegue tarde a casa, por lo que predije que estaría dormida. Entre y me encontré con una nota sobre la mesita del comedor:_

_''Hoy no llegare a casa. Iré a visitar a Ángela, para ayudarla con algunos detalles sobre su matrimonio..._

_Aquí esta su nº por si te interesa lla...''_

_No quise continuar leyendo. Tiré mi maleta sin fijarme en que parte fue a parar, y corrí hacía mi auto. Maneje a 120 y no me importó. Ya nada me importaba. Necesitaba olvidar... Olvidar hasta el nombre si podía._

_Me dirigí al bar de mi padre. Idiota de mi parte si quería emborracharme, pero así por lo menos evitaba un escándalo. Evitaba ir por ahí gritando mi situación a los cuatro vientos._

_Me sentía destrozado porque simplemente no quería acabar con algo tan maravilloso, y __que a la vez, tenía la posibilidad de matarnos. De un día para otro, luego de pensar que este amor sería más grande que todo, que aplastaría barreras, impedimentos... Ya no quería más noches en vela, no quería continuar ahogándome en llantos... Ya no más._

_

* * *

_

Sip. Era Jasper POV! WUJU xD!

Me quitaron la cajita verde u_u pero eso no quita que puedas comentar :3


	5. Chapter 4

_Nota_: _Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa_ **Stephenie Meyer**_. Yo solo los manipulo, utilizo y todo ese asunto. Los hago sufrir aveces ... Culpen a mi mente retorcida por aquello._

* * *

**S**e supone que ahora debería estar pensando en 'esto en un sueño por favor, por favor'. Aunque para mi desgracia, estaba cien por cien consciente de mi realidad, de la cercanía que tenía con Jasper, y de la sonrisa que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo de su rostro, a medida que posaba su atención y ojos sobre mí.

Y yo… Bueno, estaba rígida. Tenía la impresión de que la sangre que corría por mis venas, de pronto, se había congelado. No podía moverme ni un centímetro. Mi cuerpo no obedecía órdenes.

No se que vio en mi semblante, no se que habrá querido evitar, pero mi amiga me tomo del brazo y me arrastro con rapidez hacia el baño. Yo me deje llevar. No tenía dominio sobre mi misma. Sólo advertía las piernas algo entumecidas.

- Amiga tú sabes que yo no creo en las coincidencias, pero esto es demasiado. Además que como…- sus palabras se iban atenuando con rapidez. Me cuestione si llegaría a perder la conciencia, para que por lo menos mi mente se protegiese.

O que por lo menos pudiese absorber lo sucedido, pero en otro momento. No cuando mí prometido esta afuera esperando por mí, o por una buena explicación; no cuando está mi amiga y su jodido hijo allí.

¡Maldición! Es que necesariamente, al hacer una locura, tiene que tocarme justo el heredero de la directora donde yo trabajo, quien a partir del lunes será mi querido compañero de trabajo y a quien deberé soportar por un largo tiempo ¡Bendito seas karma!

- Hey Al- me removió Rose, mientras yo pestañeaba como si me hubiesen despertado de una larga siesta-¡Tierra llamando a Al!- continuó- Debes confrontar la situación como sea. Por lo demás, no creo que el jodido rubiecito habrá su boca. No le conviene-dijo ella con expresión pensativa- ¡Infeliz e infiel!

- Déjame recordarte que yo no estoy muy allá. Por si no lo recuerdas, engañe a tu mejor amigo- _y no es que me queje_, agregue en mi fuero interno ¿Qué acababa de pensar?- Será mejor que salgamos pitando de aquí. Tengo la sensación de que no escuchan- creo que la paranoia es un claro síntoma de culpabilidad aguda.

Caminamos hacía la entrada del baño, yendo yo a la cabeza, mientras Rose me empujaba; y cuando íbamos llegando ella me tomó del brazo y me miró fijamente diciendo- ¿Todo bajo control, duendecillo? - entrecerró los ojos.

¿Acaso podría haber algo bajo control en toda esta situación? El destino estaba obsesionado en ponerme entre la espada y la pared, en ponerme en situaciones incomodas. Lo peor es que me pregunto: ¿Por qué no puede ser como el resto de las mujeres que engañan a su marido con un desconocido y no lo vuelven a ver jamás? ¿Por qué tenía que ser justo alguien que iba a trabajar conmigo? Esta cosa, no se porque, pero me huele a culebrón venezolano de bajo presupuesto.

Suspiré, moví mi cabeza un poco y concluí- Todo bajo control, rubiecita- le dije. _Yo podía_, igual como pude cometer la infidelidad; aunque en ese caso contaba con una gran ventaja. Al parecer faltaban varias copitas en mi organismo aún.

Ese es el costo y el problema por acostarte con un desconocido.

Caminamos en dirección a la mesa que ocupábamos. Mi mirada estaba pegada al suelo, y sentí los labios secos. Las manos me transpiraban y el corazón me latía a mil por hora. Estaba nerviosa.

Al levantar la vista vi a mi novio. Su sonrisa, hermosa hasta lo indescriptible, era cada vez más ancha. Se encontraba conversando animadamente con María, y al verla me percate de la compañía que tenía.

Por un momento se me paso por la cabeza huir despavorida del lugar. Salir pitando lejos, y llegar hasta donde mis pies soportasen; pero luego, no se como, me arme de valor y decidí enfrentarlo ¡Tú puedes duende, tú puedes!

¡Alice! ¡Rose! - sonrió María, cuando llegamos a su lado- Mis pequeñas doctorcitas… - se volteó y le hablo a Jasper- Hijo me gustaría que conocieras a mis dos grandes amigas y doctoras. Ella es Alice, mi psicóloga estrella…

Mucho gusto, ¿Alice?- dijo haciéndose el desentendido. Más bien, el idiota.

Lo que más deseaba era que se conocieran- interrumpió, animadamente, María. - Espero que se lleven bien, enserio- rió amablemente, con esas típicas arruguitas que se le formaban alrededor de los ojos.

Mi situación era patética, pero ¡ya estuvo! _Asume las consecuencias de tus actos de una buena vez_, me dije.

Pasé por enfrente de Jasper, para poder llegar al lado de mi prometido. Lo observe por la comisura de mis ojos, y él no quitaba sus ojos de mí. Su expresión era de disculpa y algo más. No sabía que era pe…

¡Hola!- saltó feliz Rose.- Solo presentas a Al, y a mi que me parta un rayo. -rió- Mucho gusto, ¿Jasper?- preguntó haciéndose la desentendida. Rose podía hacerlo. Él solo era un idiota.

La miró y rió. Claramente había captado la indirecta.

¿Por qué no es como en las películas? ¿Por qué no aparece Edward y me dice: 'Amor despierta', y esto no termina siendo nada más que un desafortunado sueño?

Luego de ese saludó, mi hermana comenzó con una cháchara que no dejo entrar a la incomodidad en la conversación, por lo que todos participamos e incluso olvide un poco el motivo de mi malestar. Pero no todo podía ser bueno.

Tanya venía saliendo del baño con una copa de champagne, y sin despegar sus ojos de mí ¿Habrá escuchado algo?

Me alegra conocerte- interrumpió su chillona y desagradable voz, obviando el hecho de que se encontraba total e irrevocablemente, borracha- He escuchado tanto sobre ti, que ya creí conocerte en persona-se acercó a Jasper y juró por Rosalie, que la vi besarlo en la comisura de sus labios ¡Zorra!... Mi vocecita se encargó de recordarme que estábamos igual.

Bueno… - dijo como tratando de sonreír y ser amable-Espero que hayan sido buenos comentarios.

Eso es obvio. Imposible que vengan cosas malas del hijo de la directora, ¿no es así? - allí me miró y esbozó una gran sonrisa. _Me había oído. Estaba en sus asquerosas manos.- _Y bueno… ¿Deseas ir a tomar algo?

Todos se miraron con cara de 'bueno, ella es así', mientras sentía que el agarre de Edward se aflojaba de mi, como queriendo apartarse.

Ya me la imaginaba quitándose la ropa y mostrando sus malditas cosas y su trasero a Jasper.

Acompáñame- hasta ese momento no me había percatado de la cercanía de Edward con su prima. Ni menos de la rabia que tenía. Parecía estar echando chispas.- Rose ven tu también, por favor.

Creo que es lo mejor. Adiós bebé- se despidió de mí, y susurró- _No hagas nada de lo que luego te arrepentirás_.

La miré sin entender. - Adiós amor- dijo Edward, sacándome del trance-Nos vemos mañana. Por la noche te llamó.- se despidió con un corto beso, y salió arrastrando a Tanya hacía la salida. María se disculpo y dijo que debía ir a vigilar al resto de los invitados.

- Creo que yo también me voy-dije cuando estuvimos solos.

- Te acompaño- le miré sin entender ¿Para qué me acompañaría?- Este no es un lugar muy apropiado para hablar- dijo impaciente.

Me siguió a la salida, pero el me llevó a su auto, alegando que podría darme mucho frío si estábamos afuera. Como si eso me importase…

- Así que tienes novio- dijo sin mirarme siquiera. Su mirada estaba posada en el retrovisor, y sus manos jugaban con un trozo de papel que había cogido.

- Si. Y tú novia- dije petulante ¿Qué se cree? ¿Dejarme a mí como la única mala de la película? ¡Qué no alucine!

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - preguntó, posando sus ojos sobre los míos.

- Da igual como lo sepa. El punto es otro… Engañamos a nuestras respectivas parejas producto del… alcohol- sus ojos se entrecerraron- y ahora, trabajaremos juntos. Ese es el maldito punto.

- Más bien, es que tú estas incómoda y quieres que yo también me sienta así. Lamento informarte que lo no conseguirás-esbozó una sonrisa completamente sarcástica.

- ¿Estás?... ¡A mi no me importa nada!- eso era mentira, pero poco me medía cuando estaba tan exasperada, como ahora- Es solo que no desearía que Edward se entere de lo que sucedió. Nos vamos a casar- cuando dije eso me arrepentí de haberlo echo. Una mueca, parecida al dolor, amenazo con aparecer, aunque la cubrió rápidamente con esa miradita de suficiencia.

- ¿Qué te preocupa? Fue solo una noche, y producto del alcohol, como tú dices.- Sarcasmo, sarcasmo y más sarcasmo.

- ¡Claro! Ni deberíamos discutir esto- me molestaba tanto su actitud. De que nada le afecta, que termino por sacarme de quicio- Es completamente idiota e innecesario

- No sabes lo de acuerdo que estoy contigo, 'Al'-dijo moviendo su cabeza. Burlándose.- ¡Esta conversación debería terminar en este preciso instante!

- ¡Perfecto! Me voy de aquí-grité. Mi paciencia tenía un límite muy marcado.

- ¡Perfecto!- gritó, cuando yo había cerrado la puerta en sus narices.

¿Qué se creía que era? ¿Yo incómoda, y él como si nada? Máxime si dice que no debía preocuparme. Ese es el problema por revolcarte con desconocidos. Nunca sabes lo arrogante y fastidioso que puede llegar a ser.

Caminé a grandes zancadas, hasta llegar a mi adorado Porche amarillo. Me senté en el y prendí el motor.

Ahora se venía lo 'bueno'. El lunes debía afrontar a ese idiota de Jasper y a Tanya… que si no le contaba lo sucedido a Edward, sería porque me chantajearía. Era lo único que podía esperar de ella.

Edward… No debí hacerlo, pero ya lo hice. Lo hecho esta hecho. Aunque la culpa me persiguiera, aunque cada vez que al rememorar lo sucedido, me daban ganas de partirme a golpes… ya estaba. Había actuado. Mal, pero lo había hecho.

Ahora solo debía pensar en remediar lo que teníamos, de que la culpa no me ganase y tener la posibilidad de amarlo como nunca antes. Como siempre debió ser.

Me recosté con traje y todo. '_Extrañamente_' estaba demasiado cansada. Y para remate, aún estaba con la idea de que Jasper trabajaría en el hospital y tendría que ver su carita todos los malditos días.

A mi mente vinieron, como ramalazos de fuego, todos los recuerdos pertenecientes a esa noche… Mi vocecita me invitaba a que quizás… ¡Ni de broma! Ese quizás solo conseguiría acercarme a la persona equivocada. Eso estaba claro.

*O*

_Mi__cuerpo la pedía. La necesitaba tanto o más que al aire._

_No sé que le sucedía a mi mente o más bien a mi cuerpo. Mi instinto._

_Era más allá de deseo, era un anhelo. De sentir sus suspiros, su cuerpo de mujer, de dejar mi huella en el, y recibir como paga el placer fastuoso de su tacto._

*0*

* * *

El texto que está entre *O* & *0* xD es ehm... algo que piensa cierto personaje. Lo único que puedo decir es que no es Alice. Luego sabrán quien es.

DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA D:

Actualizare mañana o pasado ya que los capitulos son cortitos :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Nota**: Los personajes me pertenecen. SON MÍOS... ¡Stephenie Meyer me los robó! ¡DEVUELVELOS LADRONA! (y me pongó a gritar mientras unas personas me llevan y me amarran) ¡QUIERO MI DINERO!

* * *

-¡Maldición! – miré mi despertador el cual marcaba las 6 de la mañana, es decir, la hora de alistarse.

Caminé rápidamente a la ducha, con los nervios a flor de piel. Todo por la llegada del gran día, del primer día que trabajaría con mi querido Jasper Whitlock Hale, quien nació en Forks, ciudad donde conoció a su novia (datos proporcionados por la biografía sin autorización realizada por Rosalie).Y que conste que yo no fui quien insistió en que averiguara sobre su novia. Para nada.

Me duche con rapidez, mientras mi mente vagaba haciéndose algunas preguntas como : ''¿Qué pasará cuando tenga que hablarle sobre el trabajo?''.

Llegué a mi habitación; me vestí y maquillé con rapidez, dejándome tiempo de sobra. Pedí un taxi, ya que supuse que hoy Edward me vendría a dejar. Por otro lado, mi mente estaba a mil, al igual que mi corazón.

-Buenos días, señorita Alice.

- Buenos días Ángela –le respondí. Ella era la secretaria del hospital.- Debo darle un recado… Es a nombre del señor Whitlock- sentí un escalofrío cuando pronuncio su apellido. Ella no lo notó o pareció disimularlo perfectamente. Por eso me agradaba- Dijo que necesitaba hablar con suma urgencia con usted, apenas llegará. Está en la oficina de su madre, ya que ella está realizando algunos trámites…- su mirada bajo. ¿A pito de qué? Ni idea.

- Gracias Ángela- no sé como pude hablar sin que salieran a flote mi enfado e indignación. Maldito sea Jasper…

Caminé lentamente a la oficina, mientras me ponía el delantal. Y en eso, apareció Rosalie.

- ¡Hey!- me saludó con un beso en la mejilla-¿Y esa cara? ¿Ha muerto alguien?- se apartó para escrutarme con su inquisidora mirada- Parece que hubieses visto a un fantasma bebé-

- La única muerta que verás seré yo- suspiré ¿Qué conseguía con ocultarle? Nada.- Jasper me acaba de ''citar''- hice comillas en el aire- para que nos veamos en la oficina de su madre ¿Puedes creerlo?

Me observó por dos segundos, y respondió: - Tú, tranquila-me tomó por los hombros- Ve y averigua que demonios quiere. Luego, mándalo al maldito infierno y el asunto se acaba.-_ojala fuese así de fácil_, añadí en mi fueron interno

- Está bien- sonreí a medias, y me acerqué para abrazarla- Chau-Y salí disparada.

Llegué a la puerta y la toqué débilmente. Su respuesta fue un 'adelante'.

Ingresé y vi como el ocupaba el puesto de su madre, pero me daba la espalda. Se puso de pie y me quedo mirando como un tarado. Rodeó la mesa y fue hasta la puerta. Su perfume se coló por mi nariz haciéndome estremecer.

-Para que no nos molesten- carraspeó. Me volteé y vi como ponía seguro a la puerta.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces?-pregunté exasperada.

- Cierro la puerta, creo- rió.

- ¿Hay algo gracioso en todo este asunto?- bufé- Porque créeme que no se a pito de que viene esa risita tuya.

-Tienes genio, ¿eh?-enarqué una ceja- Bueno, te cité porque necesitábamos hablar _**enserio**_- enfatizó la última palabra. Su mirada era severa y sus labios poco a poco llegaron a formar una gruesa línea. Estaba hablando enserio.- Hoy comienza nuestro trabajo y creo... que deberíamos, bueno, solucionar ciertos asuntos…- suspiró.

¡Qué descaro! Resultaba ser que todo se solucionaba cuando a el le venía en gana, y no cuando yo lo sugerí. Pero por otro lado, estaba en lo cierto. Debíamos solucionar ciertos asuntos, aunque ni idea cuales.

- Se que tratamos de hablar civilizadamente, pero no funcionó- puse los ojos en blanco, pero él no se percató.- Alice, lo de nosotros…- sus ojos brillaban.

- Lo de nosotros debe ser olvidado y ambos debemos continuar con nuestra vida como si nada. Sólo ser buenos compañeros y tratar de mantener eso- tomé aire y continué- Como tu dijiste el otro día, fue sólo una noche. Sólo olvídalo. Por tu pareja y yo por la mía. Eso importa ahora, nada más- no fui capaz de mirarlo ¿Cómo pronuncie esas palabras?

- Como quieras.- escuché como tragaba saliva. Levanté mi mirada- Al parecer no teníamos mucho que decir- sonrió a medias, y puede atisbar que sus ojos estaban posados en el suelo.

- Jasper, yo…-lo miré boquiabierta.

- Juntémonos en el estacionamiento. A las 6… ¿A esa hora sales, verdad?- añadió rápidamente.- Ahora debo irme.

- ¡Ah! Deberás que hoy llega tu novia…- aparté mi mirada.

- No sé como te informas tanto de mi vida. Al parecer este hospital está lleno de cotillas- sonrió ¿Cómo lo hacía? Quedé aturdida, alucinada.

-Ehh... si claro- balbuceé- Te veo luego- salí rápidamente.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? ¿Porqué no le dije que no a su oferta? ¿En qué estoy pensando?

- Ejem…Creo que debo quitar el pestillo.-Me volteé y noté como evitaba a toda costa reír.

-Oh, claro- él se acercó a la puerta, y yo no apartaba la mirada de él. Se quedó parado un segundo junto a la puerta, con las manos en la manilla. Pasaron 30 segundos donde no había más que el sonido de mi respiración. O más bien, de mi hiperventilación.

Se volteó y me exploró.

_Pero el corazón no entiende, y no sabe de contar_

_Si es que hay uno más de uno, para el eso es igual._

_Y es por eso que __**prefiere compartirte, antes de perderte**_

_Y seguir soñando, y seguir viviendo._

_**Y seguir pensando que algún día las cosas cambiarán**__._

Caminó lentamente hacía mi. Yo no me movía. Se posicionó frente a mí, con ademán serio.

-La puerta ya está abierta- su aliento me atolondró nuevamente.- Puedes salir- se apartó sin sutileza alguna, y abrió la puerta.

Me fui sin abrir la boca.

Iba caminando, con la vista pérdida, hasta que choqué con alguien.

-¡Oh! Disculpa, no me fi-fijé- su voz era tierna. Levanté la mirada encontrándome con una gran sorpresa

- ¿Bella? ¡Oh! ¡Bella!-canturreé abrazándola- ¿Cómo es...? Digo, ¿qué haces aquí? Han pasado años.-Me aparté para dejarla respirar. Estaba sonrojada, por supuesto. Característica tan particular de ella, que solo me daba ternura.

Ella fue mi compañera en la primaria, inclusive hasta algunos años en la secundaria- Ambas éramos grandes amigas, a pesar de nuestras personalidades tan disímiles. Ella era la ''tímida'', y yo la ''expresiva'', por decirlo de alguna manera.

- Bueno, yo vine a trabajar a este lugar- sonrió- Seré ayudante en pediatría- explicó.

- ¡Guau! Trabajarás con mi... bueno, novio- sonreí.

- ¿Edward es tú novio?- preguntó algo alterada.

- Para ser exacta, mi futuro esposo- Parecía una madre a la que acababan de comunicarle que su hijo tenía el mejor promedio de notas.

- Vaya… Es, bueno, me parece genial- masculló.- Bueno, justo ahora debo hablar con tu novio- asintió- así que, hablamos luego.

- Ok- la abracé nuevamente- Deberíamos salir pronto.

- Claro- se marchó con rapidez.

Yo suspiré y fui a mi lugar de trabajo. Tenía pocos pacientes por lo que quité todo pensamiento – más bien, quité a Jasper- de mi cabeza. Ya luego habría tiempo para eso.

Ya eran las 5 y treinta, por lo que comencé a juntar mis cosas. Me quité el delantal y me estiré. Realmente había sido un día agotador.

- ¡Toc, toc!- sentí. Levanté la vista, y me encontré con Edward en la puerta-¿Se puede?- su expresión era divertida.

- Por supuesto, señor Cullen- _Mi milagro personal, el amor de mi vida_… Evité ponerme empalagosa y todo ese asunto.

- Ha sido un día muy largo. Te extrañe tanto- entró, mientras yo me ponía de pie. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Nunca acabaría por acostumbrarme a su hermosura devastadora. Desde mi adolescencia hasta ahora, era exactamente lo mismo.

- Para mí también- respondí. Sus manos me atrajeron con dulzura hacía su cuerpo, mientras que con una de ellas acariciaba mi rostro. Sus labios no tardaron en envolver los míos.

Sus dientes atraparon mi labio inferior, mientras mi lengua saboreaba el suyo. Su mano me acercó más a el, y lo propio hice yo con la mía.

Ni me importó que la puerta estuviese entreabierta, y que pudiesen notarnos a través de ella. La Alice racional y educada salía apresurada cuando me besaba.

Él fue quién mantuvo a su ''lado racional''. Se alejó de mí riendo.

- Creo que esto se debe hacer en otro lugar…- su nariz jugueteó con las mía, mientras su mano acariciaba mi espalda.

- ¡Ba! Que nos vean- reí y le saqué la lengua- Ya están acostumbrados a esto- reí.

- Eso está claro- asintió, luego, suspiró- Debo ir a casa de mi madre… Insisté que debemos hablar sobre lo de mi padre. Dijo que si querías ir, le dije que no te sentirías muy cómoda como oyente de ese tema, pero de todos modos preferí preguntarte- frunció los labios.

- Acertaste- sonreí a medias- Ve tú y luego nos vemos, ¿ok?

- Yo te llamaré en la noche- besó mi frente- Te amo- junto su frente con la mía y se quedó allí.

-Yo también te amo, y no sabes cuánto- toqué su mejilla, y el con su mano, dejo la palma de la mía sobre sus labios, y comenzó a besarla.

- Adiós- se alejó, aunque nuestras manos seguían juntas. Llegó a la puerta y se devolvió. Me besó nuevamente con más ardor que antes.- Ya, ahora sí… Eres tan ¡demonios! Eres la tentación con pies. Mi propia tentación- sonrió.- Adiós…

Y se marchó. Yo hasta ese momento creí que podría resistirlo, pero ya no más. Era tal la tenacidad de ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, que arrasó con todo. Quise, nuevamente, llorar. Pero todo se quedó atascado en mi pecho.

Tomé mucho aire, y fui al estacionamiento. Allí estaba, lógicamente.

- Viniste- señaló.

- Eso creo…- miré en otra dirección- Bueno, ¿Vamos? Así me vas a dejar a mi departamento- urgí

- ¡Oh! Claro- abrió la puerta del copiloto, y yo entré. No quise mirarle, por lo que mis ojos se posaron el la ventana, pero viendo nada.

El auto recorrió arto, y al parecer ninguno de los dos era capaz de decir nada. Así que me hice la valiente.

- Eh...

- ¿Me dirás donde vives o debo averiguarlo por mi cuenta?- me cuestionó.

- No es necesario que emplees el sarcasmo tan a fondo.

- Lo lamento, es que yo sólo… Estoy algo ¿nervioso? Hoy vi a Bella y…- explicó.

- ¿Bella?- le interrumpí.

Sus cejas se juntaron, aunque su vista no se apartó de la carretera.

- Bueno, ella es… ella es mi _pareja_- la última palabra la dijo en voz baja.

Traté de que mi respiración siguiese normal. Fracasé en el instante.

- Para el auto- le grité.

-¿Qué?

-¡Para el auto! ¡Me siento enferma y creo que voy a vomitar!- aparcó al lado de la carretera y yo me bajé lo más rápido posible. No fui capaz de vomitar, pero mi respiración aun no conseguía su cadencia regular.

El se bajó del auto y se acercó a mí.

- ¿Qué sucede?- trató de tomarme del brazo, pero yo me zafé de él de un solo tirón.

-¡No me toques! – creí que las lágrimas ahora saldrían sin control.

- Pero Alice… ¡dime que te sucede! –la preocupación surcaba su expresión acentuadamente. Nunca lo había visto así.

- Bella… ¡Bella era mi mejor amiga en secundaria! – lo boté-¡Y yo me metí con su prometido! ¿Te parece poco? – los sollozos me superaron. Me voltee y caminé un poco.

-¿Qué... qué tú qué?- su voz era entrecortada.

-¡Lo que oíste!-me voltee y lo miré. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como plato. Una de sus manos estaba en su frente, como si así pudiese arrancarse lo que acababa de oír.

- Debo renunciar, eso debo hacer- respondí. Lo pensé apenas descubrí la verdad. Jasper hizo como si estuviese despertando de una pesadilla.

Su sobresaltó me asustó a mi también

- No es necesario… tu no debes hacerlo- su expresión era desoladora.- Soy yo quien debo irme-su miraba bajo, pero tampoco miraba nada. Su mirada estaba pérdida.

- Jasper no es justo. Tu… tu madre es la dueña del lugar- continué- Yo soy la intrusa, no puedo continuar trabajando, viendo a Bella, y a ti… No-no puedo.-No podía creerlo. Como si necesitase algo más que agregar a está situación tan retorcida.

- Quizás si intentamos- tomó aire y lo botó sonoramente- ser amigos. No por nosotros, solo por Bella y _Edward- _pronunció su nombre entre dientes. Lo dijo como quien menciona una palabrota.

- Es enfermizo- le interrumpí- ¿Deseas que sea un intercambio de parejas? ¿Qué cada vez que vea tus ojos recuerde lo que sucedió esa noche?- Mi paciencia era tan pequeña como yo.

- Se supone que lo había olvidado…- y nuevamente con ese idiota sarcasmo.

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo si cada…?-¡Ya que! Si no era sincera ahora, tanto con él, como conmigo misma, terminaría destruyéndome por dentro. Como un gusano que pica a una manzana, lenta y eficazmente.- ¿Si en cada segundo del día pienso en ti y no paró de buscar la manera de olvidarte? – El dolor que prosiguió a mi declaración me dejo sin aire. Me voltee para no encararme a su mirada.

La que mostraba añoranza, o más bien otra emoción que me ha perseguido desde el primer momento en que lo vi.

_**Esperanza**_

* * *

Tenía que poner 'esperanza' ya que es demasiado Jalice :)

En fin

¡os quiero a todos! ^^

Tomates por aquí abajito ;O;


End file.
